


BRACING FOR THE WORST

by ksstarfire



Series: LONELINESS [11]
Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Angst., Crease deepening between the eyebrows, Fear, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: Back to a double drabble at least!





	BRACING FOR THE WORST

**Author's Note:**

> Back to a double drabble at least!

Hutch saw the plane coming closer and closer. He saw it getting lower and lower. It made a low pass over the runway, just as Allie had said. He saw it gain altitude and make a slow turn to return to the other end of the runway to line up for the landing attempt.

“Officer? Officer!” Allie touched his shoulder. When he turned his attention to her, she said in a low voice, “Follow me. I’ll take you to where the passengers will disembark.” When he seemed disinclined to move from the large window, she said, “You’ll be able to see better there. No one else will be there.”

Hutch took one last, long look at the plane carrying Starsky and his mom, and hurriedly followed her.

“This won’t get you in trouble will it?” Hutch thought to ask.

“No, you’re a police officer. You have the right to be where we’re going.” She turned to the right and unlocked a door. “Here. If… when the plane lands, it will taxi to this gate. All passengers will be checked here.”

Hutch immediately walked over to the window and spotted Starsky’s plane.

He stopped breathing when the wheels touched the runway!  

 


End file.
